This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers often include displays for presenting information to a user.
It can be challenging to form displays for electronic devices. Displays such as liquid crystal displays typically include an array of pixels. Each pixel receives a data signal that is used by the pixel to display image information during display frames. The pixel includes a storage capacitor that stores the data signal during each display frame. The storage capacitor is typically formed between pixel electrodes that control a layer of liquid crystal and a common electrode. In some scenarios such as for twisted-nematic (TN) displays, a common electrode is formed on a color filter substrate (e.g., glass), whereas the pixel electrode is formed over an additional common electrode formed on a thin-film transistor substrate (e.g., glass). The color filter substrate covers the thin-film transistor substrate. For displays such as in-plane switching (IPS) displays or fringe field switching (FFS) displays, display layers are typically formed over a single display substrate (e.g., glass). With ever-increasing display resolution, the available area for pixel electrodes is reduced, which constrains the maximum capacitance between the pixel electrodes and the common electrode and potentially results in insufficient storage capacitance and display performance shortcomings.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved displays for electronic devices.